


Once In A Sparktime

by maderi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Both Ironhide and Barricade couldn't believe the words that left your mouth. Barricade had been ready to smash the Autobot's spark into tiny pieces, while Ironhide had already planned how he would send the decepti-punks detached head to Megatron. 
Now Ironhide was walking away, you had crumbled to the ground begging him to come back to you and Barricade stood there flabbergasted. 
 
Gender neutral reader (y/n + y/s [your name + your sex] so that the story will fit everyone) 
This is a total fluff story :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n = your name  
> Y/s = your sex (she/he and her/his)  
> E/c = eye color 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction, so please be gentle :-) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Not proofread!

"You would give your life in exchange for mine." Ironhide asked disbelievingly.

"Looks that way." Barricade answered him dryly. 

"Why?" Ironhide couldn't hide the bewilderment in his voice.  
"You had the chance to get y/s to yourself." 

"y/s wouldn't have been happy." was the rusty reply Barricade gave. "y/s would have lived the rest of her life blaming me for your death. I wasn't ready to make that commitment." 

Ironhide sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't trust you." he stated flatly.

"And I don't trust you." Barricade spat back at Ironhide. "But that is beside the point here." He added tiredly.

Ironhide lower his hand and stared down at the recovering Decepticon, their tiny spark-mate atop of Barricade's chest-plate shivering ever so slightly. He saw the dried tears that had ran down y/s dusty face and he felt a sting in his spark. He knew that Barricade was right, that their spark-mate would always have felt hollow if one of them had died. 

Looking up at the Decepticon again, Ironside's blue optics softened a little as he saw the understanding in Barricade's red ones.  
"Ah Cybertron help us...." he cursed inaudibly. 

Barricade looked at the infamous weapons specialist and felt his spike hum. 'Well this could be interesting' he thought to himself. 

The Decepticon had always had a strange form of respect for the weapons specialist, but he had always confused it with hatred. He understood now that it was a small spark connection with the Autobot. A form of spark-bond. Before he had heard y/n 's confession, when he thought he had y/s all to himself, he was fairly certain that it had been pure hatred.

How fast his world had crumbled when you had uttered those words.  
"Barricade no!" you had screamed. "We are spark-mates." 

Barricade could still remember the time stopping while you ran over to Ironhide, standing in front of him protectively. 'Not that it helped much.' he thought teasingly to himself.

The weapons specialist has seen your Alt mode speeding past the city limits and had followed you to the outskirts of the city before bis big brute force had crashed into you. A furious fight had followed as you both ignored y/n 's cries of protest. You had both almost stepped or crashed into her on more than one occasion. But as you both were about to end each other, the tiny human had had enough and y/s frantic words had finally sank into your processors. 

Ironhide had roared in anger and walked away, not even halting in his stride when you had begged for him to come back.  
Barricade had felt the tug in his spark, had felt your heart breaking as he picked your sobbing form up from where you had collapsed on the ground. He couldn’t quite put his head around the information he had just received, but as he transformed into his alt mode, your crying form lying in his backseat, he knew that things would never be the same again.

How fast things had treally changed. Him, a Decepticon willing to give his life in exchange for an Autobots. It was unheard-of to say the least, but never the less he had sacrificed his own life for that of Ironside's. 

He had been just as surprised when Ironside's furiously booming roar echoed trough the city, that the pain in his chest had stopped for a moment.  
Of course he had seen the Autobot angry before, but Ironhide had been furious when Megatron's missile had hit him instead of Ironhide. 

Barricade had been even more surprised when the weapons specialist had ordered Optimus Prime, his leader to protect Barricade with his life, no matter what.  
Before his spark had offlined he could have sworn that he felt Ironside's spark worry for his well being. 

Now he could feel the older mech standing by his berth, his spark betraying hiss cool exterior. 

"I felt you, you know." Barricade said cheekily. 

He gave a little laugh when he heard the weapons specialist click and curr. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Decepticon." Ironhide couldn't even meet his optics. 

"I will deny this to my dying day, Autobot, but thank you." Barricade said rather inaudibly. 

"Don't mention it, kid." Ironhide said, finally looking down at him. 

He noticed y/n shiver again and as he raised his hand, he looked at Barricade rather soothingly. The Decepticon stiffened as Ironside's big hand came closer and closer to his chest-plate. 

"What are you doing?" Barricade asked alarmed.

"y/s 's cold." Ironhide stated as his hand surrounded you atop of the Decepticon's chest-plate. 

Ironside's hand was heavy and the younger transformer stared skeptically up at the older mech. Then he felt a warming sensation and looked down. Ironside's hand lay as a cocoon, covering your small form and giving you some much needed heat.  
Barricade felt himself relax as Ironside's warm hand made his spark feel content. 

"This is just awkward." Barricade had to break the disturbingly content silence. 

"Then look another way, decepti-punk!" Ironhide boomed too loudly back at him.

They both looked regrettably down at you when your e/c eyes opened and stared up at them. 

"Barricade you're awake!" y/n exclaimed excitedly as y/s crawled out of Ironside's warm hand.

The bigger mech stepped back as he watched your happy face when you talked to the younger transformer. He felt like he stood on the outside looking in. He could feel your happiness when you crawled up to Barricade's face and kissed his nose. Your smile as bright as the sun. 

Ironhide lowered his head and turned to leave, but as he was about to walk out of the med-bay's door he stooped suddenly.  
His spark felt icy cold and as if it was breaking in two.  
Ironhide clutched his chest-plate and turned to stare at you when he heard and almost inaudibly low sob. 

Barricade had sat ut in the berth, your small form standing in his hand. You were both staring at him, Barricade with what could only be described as disapproval in his glaring red optics and you with unshed tears making your e/c eyes sparkle in the dim light. 

"I...." Ironhide started. {I'm not strong enough to see the two of you together.} was what he wanted to say. '{I..... } 'You what, afthole!' he chastised angrily at himself. 

"Why?" he heard your small voice ask him. 

He didn't have the courage to look into your eyes so he just settled on something above your head. Unfortunately for Ironhide, that made him stare at the Decepticon's damaged chest. The proof that this... this cold-hearted killer had put himself in harms way to save his life, had wanted to fight even after he was hit so that you and y/s could live a happy life together. Ironhide felt shame wash over him and before he lowered his head in defeat he looked into Barricade's eyes and prayed to Prime that the Decepticon understood what he couldn't say aloud. 

"I'm an idiot." Ironhide said almost inaudibly. He looked up only to see Barricade open his mouth-plate to speak.

"Shut-up, Cade!" Ironhide boomed and smirked a little as he registered the shock on the Decepticon's face. 

"Cade?" y/n asked, a small but pleased smile plastered on y/s pretty face. 

Ironside's intakes hitched as he realized just what he had said. His optics scowled as he felt his spark jump. 

"I felt that, did you feel that?" Barricade asked y/n excitedly, only too pleased that he now could read the weapons specialist like an open book. Ironhide was afraid of just how open that book would become after they completed the spark-bond.

Y/n looked up at Barricade, a smug smile on y/s face as the tears were long forgotten.  
"Indeed I did!" y/s answered with a grin. 

Ironhide pinched the bridge of his nose as the two of you carried on the conversation as if he wasn't standing there in the same room, as if he couldn't hear every word that was being said.  
He smiled to himself as he looked at the two of you, his spark humming softly behind his chest-plate.  
'Life would never be boring again.' he thought as he met Barricade's optics.

"I felt that too." Barricade said in Cybertronian and Ironhide laughed as he went over to join them.

Y/n stretched a hand out to Ironhide, smiling softly when he opened the palm of his hand so that you could climb up on it.  
You heard Barricade lay back to rest as you sat down in the middle of Ironside's palm. 

"Will we be alright?" you asked him, concern laced into your voice. 

Ironhide stared at you for a while before he looked up at Barricade. He sighed heavily as his other hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. A frustrated tick, you had noticed.

"I cannot promise you that it will be a smooth ride, y/n. Barricade and I have been enemies for a very long time, and it will take time for us to mend the trust between us. A spark-bond is something special, something sacred that not everyone gets to experience it. So for the sake of that I will try my best to get along with him. To build a.. a..." Ironhide tried but failed.

Sighing Barricade looked up at Ironhide.  
"Relationship." he spat. "Is it really so hard to say?" he said with disdain. 

Ironside's intakes hissed as his optics scowled at the Decepticon. 

"You insolent, sparkling!" he boomed at Barricade. 

But he didn't flinch as the weapons specialist fumed. He just let Ironhide ride his anger and waited for him to calm down.

"Our RELATIONSHIP." Ironhide spat.  
"Will take time to build. Our trust even longer." Ironhide scowled.  
"But as long as there is life in me y/n, you will never have to wonder if our spark-bond will be alright or if it will hold. As far as I see it, you are......" he sighed heavily. "The two of you are now my top priority from now on. Everything else can wait."  
Ironhide said, love seeping from his spark. 

Barricade looked up at the older mech, a strange sensation of safety, a promise of genuine respect and devotion shone through the barely there spark-bond, and he wondered if he could truly trust the older mech? If he could risk everything to accept this spark-bond? 

'Risk what?' he thought dryly to himself. He had no one left. The closest thing to family and friends had been a bad joke since the war broke out. The people he could trust, the ones he once had called friends had long since perished, killed in the war. And the so called "family" that had been his closest allies through the millenias had tried to kill him and his spark-mates.  
No, Barricade had turned his back on everything he knew for them, and now he was truly alone.

"You'll never be alone, Cade." Ironside's calm baritone washed over him and as he looked up at the older mech, a big hand gripped his good shoulder reassuringly.  
"Never." 

Barricade put a hand on Ironside's arm and squeezed.  
He could feel the content buzzing through the spark-bond, could feel the warmth in your heart as his spark-mates comforted each other. Barricade had to smile when he thought of the changes this little human being had made in their lives. 

Barricade looked up at you, then to Ironhide and winked.  
"I will hold you to that, Hide."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluff ball! :-D 
> 
> Would you maybe like to see the story from beginning to end? How the reader met the mechs and what happened before the fight, before Ironhide stomped off and before the clash with Megatron and how Barricade survived? 
> 
> Please let me know if this is something I should explore :-)


End file.
